


i find peace in you

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Gen, No Tags Really Needed For This One It's Just Nice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winning Commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: The way the sun came through the trees at the moment hit his face in the most heavenly way. Blonde hair shining like gold. Pinkened lips almost seemed to shimmer. You wondered how anything this beautiful could be considered a demon.100 Followers Giveaway Winning Commission for @Nivineeee on Twitter!
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	i find peace in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nivineeee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nivineeee).



> Hi all! 
> 
> Oh man, it feels good to be writing again! 
> 
> This piece is very special because it's my first commission! I ran a contest for reaching 100 followers on my Twitter (@devildomdarling) and over 7,000 reads on here! My good friend @Nivineeee on Twitter won and her request was some soft fluff with Satan ft. cottage and romance themes. So, Niv, this one's for you! I love you and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I will be running this contest every 100 followers! We are currently 68 followers away from the next one, so if you'd like to get updates on that and when I will be posting more stories, follow me on there!

It all started with a gift from Simeon. Solace. Peace. And most importantly, quiet. When you came to the Devildom you never knew how much you truly treasured these things. Until you could no longer find it a single minute in a day. No matter where you tried to hide or the moments you tried to gain for yourself, there was almost surely a demon nearby who needed your attention at that very second. So, you were hesitant to forgive Simeon for dragging you away from a very much needed study session to show you a surprise. 

“Are we almost there, Simeon? If I don’t pass this Ancient Latin class, Lucifer is gonna have my head. Literally.” 

“Almost there, I promise.” 

“Did I really have to bring all my books with me for this? Did you happen to find a lake for me to throw them all into?” Simeon laughed and held out his hand, motioning for you to hand your bookbag over and take the load off your shoulders. Of course, to him, it might as well have been the weight of a feather. Damn angel strength. Despite the almost unviable living conditions in the Devildom, the forests were plush with green. The trees stood so tall, you couldn’t even see the tips and soft grass pillowed beneath your feet. When you walked through the landscape and breathed in the warm, but crisp air, it was hard to imagine it was even Hell. 

“And… here we are.” Simeon’s voice drew you from your thoughts and called you to focus on him now a few feet ahead. In the middle of this completely untouched nature surrounding stood a small cottage. It wasn’t too much bigger than your own bedroom back in the House of Lamentation, but it was adorable nonetheless. It was a baby blue on the outside with white trim and shimmering glass panel windows. You stepped closer, eventually enough to look in the windows. Everything could be seen from the front. A small kitchen. A living room with a brown satin couch. Against the wall, a bookcase filled with what you could only assume were Celestial Realm reads based on the unusual text. It was almost like a perfect little dollhouse. 

“What is this place?” 

“I made it. When Luke and I first came here, he was a lot more nervous than he let on. Even being in Purgatory Hall in his own room gave him unease. So I recreated a little piece of the Celestial Realm here. It’s a smaller version of his room up there.” He pulled a gold key from his pocket and opened the door with a click. He stepped aside, allowing you to walk in first and look around. The room had a calming aura the second stepped foot inside and smelled of lavender and vanilla. It also reminded you a lot of home. 

“I know things can get pretty crazy over at the house and I just wanted to give you an escape. Luke and I are obviously far more accustomed here now and usually too busy to come, but I thought you might appreciate it.” He gave you one of his glowing smiles. “There’s also a garden out back with a reading nook. I know we’re pretty much surrounded by nature, but I took the liberty of planting a few of my favorite flowers. And the reading area is quite cozy. Perfect for reading… or studying.” He smirked, a playful glint in his eye. 

You rushed out the backdoor to take in the sight of the garden. It was even more perfect than he ever could have described. A swinging chair hung with vines of beautiful violet flowers wrapped around the sides. Rows of glowing flowers lined the perimeter of the fence. From then on, this was your secret hideaway. 

It was getting hard to sneak away without any of the brother’s noticing and trying to follow you. You wanted to respect Simeon’s creation and you knew how rowdy they got, they’d be sure to break something. Plus, if they knew, they’d always know where to find you when you needed a moment alone. Lucifer, of course, knew where you were often off to. He caught you sneaking out the front door one day and reminded you to be careful in the woods alone and to call for him if you needed anything before disappearing back into his study. He was probably the only one you could trust though not to be too nosey about it. 

Today was no different. You were walking along the path Simeon marked for you, going over your mental checklist of everything you need to complete today. Then, CRACK. You snapped your head around to look behind you for the source of the noise, but there was nothing in sight. You clutched your books a little tighter to your chest and hurriedly made it the last few minutes to the house. As you opened the gate and went to put your key in the door, a voice spoke loudly, making you drop it to the ground.

“So… this is where you’ve been sneaking off to.” You quickly picked up the key and turned to look at the demon standing just outside the gate. His arms were crossed against his chest, but his small smile in the corner of his lips gave him away. He seemed to be curious and amused by the sight before him. 

“Satan…” You managed to get out. He unlatched the gate, allowing himself in, and paced towards you. 

“What is this place?” He said, peaking through the windows, looking around for anyone else who may be present. To his relief, it seemed to be just you.

“It’s… Simeon’s hideout. He lets me come here if I need a break or a quiet place to study. He doesn’t use it much anymore.” 

“Hm.” He seemed concerned at the mention of Simeon’s name, but his shoulders relaxed and he let his arms fall to his sides after hearing he didn’t come here with you. “It’s nice.” 

“Do you wanna come inside? I came here to study if you wanna join me.” 

“Oh, I didn’t bring anything.” He held out his empty hands in a shrug.

“It’s okay. Simeon’s got a full bookshelf of Celestial Realm reads… and if that’s not quite your taste, I would enjoy your company. While it’s peaceful here, I never thought about the fact it could get lonely. Plus, maybe you could help me with my Demon Deals class?” 

He flashed you a smile and nodded as you turned back towards the door and opened it with shaky hands. It wasn’t that you were scared to be around Satan, just nervous. You realized not long ago that you had feelings for the fourth eldest demon and now every interaction with him felt like you were on stage in front of all your classmates performing a play you didn’t know the lines to. You tried hard to make it like any other time you came here. You slung your school uniform jacket over the arm of the couch and sat your bookbag down by the door. Satan had already taken the liberty of checking the place out by the time you were done and had now made it over to the bookshelf. 

“I recognize some of these. Lucifer would read them in his quiet moments. Of course, that’s when whatever he did, I was obviously forced to do, as well.” His fingers traced reminiscently over their spines before letting out a dejected sigh and forcing himself to give you another smile. You knew what would cheer him up though.

“You wanna see the garden? You’ll love it! It has a little reading nook and everything, come on.” You reached out for his hand, holding it in your own and bringing him out through the backdoor. You just hoped he hadn’t felt the way your much smaller hand shook in his. Maybe it was the fact that you were truly alone together that made you bolder in your actions towards him. His matching-to-yours emerald eyes seemed to have the same comforting twinkle the flowers Simeon planted did. He may have been made of Lucifer, but Lucifer was made of the Celestial Realm. Satan carried some of it with him always. 

You allowed him a moment to take in the sight while looking around yourself, always glad to breathe in and feel the familiar air around you. When you finally glanced at him, you noticed his eyes were distracted looking at your connected hands. In a moment of nervousness, you released it and made your way over to the swinging chair, placing your school book on your lap and focusing your attention on it instead. You didn’t look up until you felt him sit next to you and out of the corner of your eye, see him put his hand out. 

“Could we… do that again?... While I help you, of course.” You were stunned for a moment. The way the sun came through the trees at the moment hit his face in the most heavenly way. Blonde hair shining like gold. Pinkened lips almost seemed to shimmer. You wondered how anything this beautiful and sweet could be considered a demon. You’d seen his temper sure, but humans have done far worse things than even he had. You placed your hand softly in his, letting your fingertips drag over the expanse of his palm before lacing your fingers. He inched closer to you, getting a better look at the pages before you. 

“Alright, let’s get to work, hm?” 

Before you both knew it, night was quickly approaching in the Devildom. You’d like to say you studied hard with Satan, but that was the furthest from the truth. One of you would make an offtopic comment randomly and it would spiral from there. Usually ending with the two of you hysterically laughing over something nobody else would get. One of the flowers from the vines surrounding you was now tucked carefully behind your ear. Courtesy of Satan. He insisted he was just teaching you about its genus, but his eyes went soft as he studied the full picture of you and the vast fields of wildlife as your backdrop. You closed your book and set it down next to you, sighing contentedly. 

“Alright, we should probably-” You were cut off by Satan shifting in his seat. He brought his feet up next to him, his back now facing you before he plopped his head into your lap. You were frozen, unaware of what to do next, but Satan just let his eyes drift closed. Like a cat who had chosen your lap to nap on. So, you did what you’d do with any cat, you let your hand fall to his hair, running your fingers through the strands experimentally once. He let out a satisfied hum, urging you to continue. You knew Lucifer would be mad if you two didn’t make it home in time for dinner, but each time you felt his soft as silk locks glide through your fingers, they took a little bit of worry with them. 

You let your own lids flutter closed, finally experiencing the most peace you had ever felt since coming to the Devildom. You, Satan, and the cottage. Then, it happened. Soft, sweet, unexpected, but welcome. His hand against your chestnut hair, stroking the back of it lightly as his lips connected with yours. It was short but perfect. He pulled back but stayed close, noses still touching, only the sounds of each other’s breath could be heard for miles. Satan took in a sharp breath, almost like he was afraid to say anything and ruin the moment, and yet, still… 

_“I think I’m in love with you.”_


End file.
